


Ghost

by kuwdora



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Dick Grayson needs therapy, Embedded Video, Fan Vid, Fanvids, Found Family, Optimistic Ending, Team Shitty Fathers, and bows before koriandr, and would murder to protect gar from everything, beating your issues to death, bruce wayne is an asshole, dick is trying to do better, forever loving all the raven/dick hugs, grimdark hope, head!bruce is also an asshole, vidder is spiralling into a jason todd hole, working through emotional trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwdora/pseuds/kuwdora
Summary: All the blood escaping me won't end the painAnd I'll be haunting all the lives that cared for meI died to be the white ghostOf the man that I was meant to be
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Emotional Trauma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elipie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/gifts).



> **content notes: the lyrics are about suicide and/or self-harm and the vid contains scenes of extreme violence because Dick Grayson has Issues.**
> 
> download: right-click save as: [large(340MB)](http://www.kuwdora.com/vids/kuwdora_ghost-large.zip) / [small(40MB)](http://www.kuwdora.com/vids/kuwdora_ghost-small.zip) — thank you always and forever to epershand for hosting all of my vids for many many years now. ♥

**Author's Note:**

> This vid is powered by my daddy issues along with Dick Grayson’s daddy issues which is probably why it only took like 7 or 8 days from start to finish for it to be birthed from my soul.
> 
> Dick Grayson could have saved a lot more people if he had just gone to therapy.


End file.
